SK-3 Sniper Rifle
The SK-3 Sniper Rifle is an extremely accurate and deadly weapon. Firing a single shot, it’s possible take out an enemy with a well-aimed shot. Offering two levels of magnification through its scope, you can zoom in on enemies by clicking down on R3 repeatedly. Pickup Long rifle with a white outline. Gives 7 Ammo. The Weapon Long ranged rifle with a powerful punch and zoom feature. Click R3 to switch between the two zoom levels. Can hold 14 rounds. The gun design is based on a few different weapons. The stock seems to be from an SVD, the body/bolt seems to be from a Mosin Nagant, and the muzzle break comes from the Barrett .50 caliber sniper rifle series. The name is possibly based of the SKS, a semi-automatic rifle designed in the U.S.S.R. A sniper bullet can travel a maximum of 5000m (as tested by "Dragong23"). Uses Most useful for killing standing foot solders, can also damage all vehicles other then Tanks or APCs. Will kill a foot solder with one hit anywhere on the body. Four will kill a jeep, 3 for any plane, and 11 for a dropship. The sniper rifle cannot damage either of the 2 large anti-air turrets (Missile Turret or AA Turret). Fun Stuff Try picking off Mines with the Rifle, if you hit one of the enemy mines and an enemy happens to be blown up by it, it will award you with a kill. Works on Air-Mines too, you can even try to shoot down T.O.W. Missiles. Tips Offensive Strategies *'PATIENCE PATIENCE PATIENCE' - sniping does not provide the instant gratification of a missile turret or the wild'n'crazy feeling of scatterbombing. The best snipers can hold a position for an unbelievably long amount of time. *'Adjust aim speed' - Experiment with different Aim speed settings. *'Adjust aim with your body' - Sometimes it's easier to make small aim adjustments if you move your entire body with the left stick rather than trying to move the aiming point with the right stick. *'Don't pick obvious spots' - If you snipe from right where the sniper rifle spawns...people are going to quickly figure-out that's where you are. *'Be "invisible"' - Good snipers crouch to improve accuracy & camouflage their badge, peek out just a tiny bit from cover, make sure they have a "busy" background (not outlined against the sky), and will patiently wait to spot a few pixels shifting FAR across the land. Then, without even seeing you very clearly (because you're so far), they'll estimate where the shot should go and nail you. Remember, if you can barely see your target (perhaps only by their badge), then they can barely find you to counter-sniper (& you're crouching, so no badge!). *'Move after shooting' - If you want to avoid being pin-pointed, the minute you hit someone, run back away from where you were. Then when the kill camera points at where you were...there's nothing there. And taking up a new position for your next shot ensures that when a warhawk or a counter-sniper comes looking for you at your old position, you're no longer there. (If an enemy is smart enough to delay the spawn and watch the kill cam to see were you are place a landmine if you have one in that spot so when the go to the spot you were you might get a kill.) *'Overlook prime items' - If you're a good sniper, get overlooking something valuable...an RPG pickup, your home flag, an enemy tank or warhawk spawn point, etc...when someone goes for it, take them out. *'Damage enemy warhawks' - Get near the enemy home base and snipe their empty warhawks until they're nearly destroyed. Then when an enemy gets into one, either take the last shot and kill him, or at least when he flys off he's easier to kill for anyone else. *'Setup landmine perimeter' - If you plan on sniping from 1 area for a while, setup some landmines so people can't sneak up on you to take you out. *'Shoot flying warhawks' *'Blow people up' - Maybe you're not good yet at hitting a moving target...but if the enemy is running by a landmine...! *'Aim at the head' - At long ranges, sometimes graphical bugs may show their body as visible even when there's actually something blocking. However, often their head truly is visible, so aim there. *'"No-scoping"' - You can shoot the rifle "from the hip" without using the scope. Kill nearby soldiers instantly with this tip. This neeeds a quite a bit of skill to do and takes a long time to master. A good way to learn no scopes - simply go to youtube and check out all the great no scopers videos. just a few names for example - kebap96, J-FIC, monkeyboi, RapidWave. ect.... *'Destroy Warhawk' - As soon as you land in a secure place with Warhawk be sure to have it in a safe location or destroy it even though it doesn't show up on radar or be locked on with a missile, but it can be seen a mile away by any one flying, this is a major tip off and it's pretty hard to dodge a massive missile. *'Aim Anywhere"' -The sniper rifle is a 1-hit kill anywhere make it easier on yourself aim anywhere on the enemy's body. *'"Pop-up"' -When you are in a position where if you crouch your body is covered by a wall, vehicle, tree etc., try crouching, standing to get another look at the enemy, crouching again, standing again to find a target, crouching again, standing to line up your shot, crouching AGAIN, and then QUICKLY standing to fire your shot. If this is done right, you can get quick and accurate shots without worrying about countersnipers. However, this technique requires much training to get it right. Defensive Strategies *'Be harder to hit' - Keep moving! Stay in cover! Crouch...then the bright "tag" disappears from over your head and you're harder to locate. *'Hunt them down' - Spawn at another base, hunt down that sniper, and counter-snipe him, sneak up and knife him, etc. Category:Weapons